Summer Love?
by midnitemoonx
Summary: Over the years, Sakura has turned colder without Syaroan. This summer, Tomoyo makes plans for them to go to China. Will Sakura’s heart melt once she sees Syaroan again, or will she reject his love? PG13 FOR CURSING!
1. The Surprise

Title:: Summer Love?  
by:: eclipse-dreams –AKA- xxkraziexstarzxx@hotmail.com  
  
Summary:: Over the years, Sakura has turned colder without Syaroan. This summer, Tomoyo makes plans for them to go to China. Will Sakura's heart melt once she sees Syaroan again, or will she reject his love?  
  
Disclaimer:: Well, umm.. the plot is all mine. I made up some of the characters too, and oh yeah, I have my original version on fictionpress.net (check my fictionpress profile eclip_dreams to be sure) so that's why it may seem similar. ANYWAY, ((ahem)) CCS belongs to CLAMP, and forever will!! Maybe.. someone can buy the--- ahh nvm, it RECENTLY belongs to CLAMP so whatever. lol.  
  
Authoress's Note:: Oh yeah, I also have a fic on fictionpress.net called Summer Love... but minus the question mark. heh. That was my original one, no duh. I posted that first, then I was like, hey, why not post a CCS Version of it, since I also love CCS. ^_^ so if it seems like I stole it from someone, the only person I stole it from is myself.. @_@ makes no sense, neh? keke. well.. read on..   
  
Chapter One:: The Surprise  
  
"So.. are you free this summer?" Yaka leaned against the wall with a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, duh, I am." "Well, wanna hook up this summer?" he leaned closer to me until I can smell his peppermint breath and strong cologne. "Hmm.. let me see.. you're pretty hot.." I checked him out and he was smiling even more than ever. "... NO." I finished my sentence and turned my heal on him. I heard a sigh behind me retreat. I smirked. It was fun toying with guys, then rejecting them. All these guys were SUCH amateurs. No one will be able to keep up with me.  
  
My life is SO boring. I feel like something is missing in my life.. but what? I sighed. I took the shortcut home, through the park. As I was strolling along, I noticed a few people curling up against each other, kissing, smiling... aww, isn't that sweet? WAIT, NO IT ISN'T!!! What am I saying? They are SO pathetic, tch. "I love you, Keila. Will you make me the happiest man on the face on the earth by letting me take your hand in marriage?" I saw a man kneeling in front a woman holding out a tiny black box.. OBVIOUSLY with a ring in it. The woman gasped looking almost in tears and hugged the man screaming, "Yes, yes, Aki, I will marry you!!" A few people clapped.   
  
I scoffed and rolled my eyes walking faster than before, pushing my way through people without saying 'excuse me.' I don't care. So what? I'm rude. I don't even know them. They are just strangers to me, anyway. Finally, I reached my apartment which I shared with Tomoyo. She was stuffing some of her stuff into a huge luggage bag. I spotted airplane tickets lying next to Tomoyo's luggage bag on her maroon bed. Wait, airplane tickets? Very curious... she doesn't have a boyfriend at the moment.. I THINK. Oh well.  
  
"Hey, Tomoyo." I said groggily as I placed my bag on the sofa in the living room. She jumped, "Oh hey, Sakura." Tomoyo teased, "So did that Yaka guy ask you out?" "Yeah." I said in an annoyed tone. "I really don't wanna think about him." I told her. "Oh.. so you turned him down too?" She frowned. "Of course I did." I crossed my arms sitting down on the couch. I grabbed the remote control and flicked on the television. "Aww.. but he was your type of guy.." Tomoyo stopped packing and sat down on the sofa besides me. "You don't even know my type of guy!" I exclaimed still flicking through the channels. I finally settled on the news.  
  
"You don't even know your own type of guy!" Tomoyo snapped back. I kept shut at this. She was right. Well.. kinda... I wonder what happened to Syaroan. After he did not contact us for years now, we all thought that he would never come back and he did not want anything to do with us. Is that really how he must feel? Over the years, the once genki Sakura turned colder. No one cares about me anymore. "Well, don't worry. Where we are going this summer, there are going to be PLENTY of guys!" She sighed dreamily. "Ugh, well, at least we're going SOMEwhere. ANYTHING to make me forget that I'm in Tomoeda University." I responded. "Relax, we have just ONE year of college left, and Tomoeda University is great!" Must she ALWAYS sound so perky? "A YEAR?!?! Oh joy..." I threw my arms up in the air in surrender. "Oh well.. where ARE we going to over the summer anyway?" I questioned Tomoyo. She smiled, and started very slowly.. "China.."  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
DOMO ARIGATOU FOR READING, PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWS!!! SHOULD I CONTINUE OR DELETE THIS FIC?!?! if the chapter is boring, just give me reviews based on the summary of the fic. -_-;; heh. Well, it's optional.. I'm not FORCING you to give me a review.. 


	2. The Trip

Title:: Summer Love?  
  
by:: moonlitxsecrets –AKA- icydarksecrets@hotmail.com  
  
Summary:: Over the years, Sakura has turned colder without Syaroan. This summer, Tomoyo makes plans for them to go to China. Will Sakura's heart melt once she sees Syaroan again, or will she reject his love?  
  
Disclaimer:: EVERYTHING Cardcaptors belongs to CLAMP. I own nothing. **sniffle, sniffle** lol jk.  
  
Authoress's Note:: SORRY I haven`t updated in SUCH a long time, I men, phew, since MARCH. heh. I kind of lost the password to this account, that`s why. -_-;; but now that I found it, I`M GONNA TRY TO WRITE ONE EVERY TWO DAYS!!! That`s why my treat for you are TWO chapters together! ^_^  
  
Chapter Two:: The Trip  
  
Sakura sat silently next to the sleeping Tomoyo on the plane as she looked out the window. 'Syaroan....' Sakura thought as hurt and anger and all these other unexplainable feelings built up inside of her. 'HOW COULD HE NOT RETURN BACK TO TOMOEDA AFTER SO MANY YEARS?! THAT FUCKING LIAR!!!" Everything arond Sakura was blocked out from her mind as she concentrated on only the anger and hatred she felt for Syaroan. She agreed to never meeting up with Syaroan again if Tomoyo ever suggests that. It took her half-an-hour before she settled down to sleep.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
In the hotel room, and duh with two seperate beds....  
  
"WOW!! We`re finally in CHINA!! This is so awesome!! Ooh we`ve got so many places to go!! HEY, I thought about meeting up with Syaroan since he gave me his number before he left and---," Tomoyo said before she was cut off by Sakura. "No, we are not going to meet up with it and we are never going to meet up with it, got it?!?!," Sakura stated coldy.  
  
Tomoyo`s eyebrows furrowed at this and found it odd she called Syaroan an "it." Her questioning eyebrows caught Sakura`s attention but Sakura chose not to discuss anything about that bastard. Tomoyo found the uncomfortable silence in the room rather odd so she decided to change the subject. "Hey, let`s get changed and grab a bite, shall we?," she asked the bored Sakura.  
  
"Err... NAH. Maybe later. I got jet lag and it sucks like hell," Sakura answered as Tomoyo changed in the bathroom. "Okay, well, see ya later!," Tomoyo and Sakura waved goodbye to each other as Tomoyo exited the hotel room tugging at her shorts uncomfortably. She changed her mind and ran back into the room to change into her blue jeans capri. Sakura laughed and waved yet another goodbye as Tomoyo descended for the last time.   
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Hmm, where should I eat?," Tomoyo said out-loud as she exited the hotel and took a glance around. 'Or maybe...,' she thought misceviously as she reached for her cellular phone in her white handbag. She pressed 2 and her phone immediatly speed-dialed the person. "Hello?," a masculine voice answered. "Hey, it`s me Tomoyo. I`ve finally arrived in China!," she chimed gleefully. "Oh, that`s great! Let`s meet up at the Moonlight Cafe (A/N:: don`t know if it`s real or not, hehehe.) near the park," the voice said.  
  
"Oh I see it!," Tomoyo eyed the destination as she excitedly skipped over to it. "Perfect," the voice grinned and they said their farewells.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Tch, jet lag my ass. I hate this freaking country as much as I hate that son-of-a-bitch," Sakura layed back in the bed as she spoke out-loud to herself. After being bored with nothing to do in the hotel room other than watch stuff in Chinese on television which she doesn`t understand, Sakura slipped into her loose plain black tee and tan-colored bell-bottoms, ran a brush through her shoulder-length beautiful hair, and left to take a walk through the city. But not before she grabbed her dark red uni-strap bag and white sneakers.   
  
"Where the FUCK should I go anyway?," Sakura said aloud as she walked around. Some people shook their heads, mumbled something, and glared at her as she cursed. She simply glared back. She went to transfer Japanese Yen to Chinese money before she settled on going shopping. There sure were a lot of great things in China. Sakura bought clothes, stationery, and books, to cds, games, and a cute little clock. Finally she went and bought take-out to eat back at the hotel.  
  
Then Sakura saw a cute little cafe and went to check it out. 'Maybe Tomoyo and I could come here later she thought as she went by the cafe. Oh look, Tomoyo`s there now. Ooh, she met some guy. Hehehe, I`m gonna check out who it is,' Sakura snickered to herself as she thought. She walked closer to the cafe and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who the guy Tomoyo was with. "NO.. FUCKING.. WAY!!!," Sakura nearly dropped all her shopping bags as she felt all disbelief wash over her.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Authoress` Note:: Hmmm... well who do ya think it could be?? I bet the person would surprise you!! And sorry this chapter was so short too. Kekeke.... Well, review bunches of reviews!! Lotsa love!! 


	3. The Disbelief

Title:: Summer Love?  
  
by:: moonlitxsecrets -AKA- icydarksecrets@hotmail.com  
  
Summary:: Over the years, Sakura has turned colder without Syaroan. This summer, Tomoyo makes plans for them to go to China. Will Sakura's heart melt once she sees Syaroan again, or will she reject his love?  
  
Disclaimer:: Anything Cardcaptors belongs to CLAMP. Me only own the plot, grrz.  
  
Authoress's Note:: Umm I forgot to thank everyone for the reviews for chapter one. And I guess thanks for the reviews in chapter two? Ermm.. Okay well, enojoy!!  
  
Chapter Three:: The Disbelief  
  
Sakura ran fast as hell into that cafe. She stopped in front of Tomoyo and the guy. Sakura dropped her bags. "OH.. MY.. GOD!!!!," she jumped at the guy as he stood up. "Hello, Sakura. So how have you been?," Eriol pulled away from the hug and slipped his hand into his pocket casually. Tomoyo smiled up at Sakura and realization hit her, "Oh yeah, you know what, we should get a table for more than just two people! Hey, let`s move over there!" They all nodded and walked over a table for four with Sakura carrying her shopping bags and Eriol and Tomoyo carrying their beverages. They all sat down with grins on all their faces.   
  
"Hey, how about I invite Syaroan to join us?," Eriol suggested. Right away, Sakura`s grin faded away and her faced darkened. "Yeah!," Tomoyo responded immediatly. "No.," that came from Sakura. It sounded more of a demand than one of an answer. Eriol felt this was strange and the suspicions of Tomoyo were confirmed as he read Sakura`s facial expressions carefully. "Okay, I will not get Syaroan to come," Eriol said this slowly as he still studied Sakura`s face. Now her expression brightened. "OKAY!! So what were we talking about??," she smiled.  
  
Eriol fakely smiled because deep inside he read hatred from her eyes. It was unbelievable that Sakura could ever hate her love, Syaroan. Maybe because he didn`t go back to Tomoeda like he had promised. Ah, look at Sakura now, she`s such a chatty cathy when Syaroan isn`t mentioned. Something was wrong, though. He could sense it. And Syaroan had reasons for not going back. If she only knew.  
  
"So how are the Sakura Cards doing?," Eriol asked curiously. Sakura grinned from ear-to-ear, "Oh they are great! I have them right here! Want to see?," Sakura questioned him. "Oh, no, that`s quite all right. Ah, I see your key is doing fine as well," he nodded. "Yep!," Sakura chirped happily. He smiled. "Ohohoho, this is the perfect moment for a picture!," Tomoyo grinned somewhat evilly. She took her camera out of her bag and asked for a waitress to snap a photo of them together. It confused the waitress much when she said, "Domo arigatou," but Tomoyo quickly changed it to a smiple "Thanks."   
  
Sakura and Eriol laughed at the blushing Tomoyo. "HEY, I got used to Japan, OK?!," she defended herself. Then they all laughed a friendly laugh together before turning it into a smile. "I heard from Tomoyo that you two are staying in a hotel?," Eriol turned to Sakura who nodded. "Ah, there is no need for that. You two can come stay at my mansion, and don`t worry, it is far away from Syaroan, Sakura," he continued. Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other happily before screaming in delight in unison, "DOMO ARIGATOU!!!" Eriol laughed, "I`ll pick both of you up tomorrow morning at about 10:00am. I`ll leave you to enjoy the hotel for a night."   
  
The girls quickly nodded. "So see you, tomorrow we`ll meet again!," Tomoyo shook Eriol`s hand and then helped Sakura with her shopping bags who nodded farewell. "I can`t believe you went shopping without me!," Eriol heard Tomoyo groan in frustration and a sorry Sakura as he walked away from the table. e chuckled silently to himself. Sakura and Syaroan are meant to be together no matter what, and someway, SOMEWAY, he is going to get them to talk to each other again. He quickly called up Syaroan on his cellular phone telling he would be there at his home in a second.   
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Mmmm," Fay giggled on his lap as he smiled at her. Then he heard a knock on his door, "Xiao-Lang, someone is here to see you," he heard his mother say through the door. He groaned. "I heard that, and you better be next to him," his mother scolded and he rolled his eyes. Fay giggled once more and this made him kiss the tip of her nose, making them both smile sweetly. Eriol entered Syaroan`s room and had to roll his eyes when he saw him and his fiance in the middle of a make-out session. "Oh get a room," he smirked.   
  
Then they noticed his presence. "Get out of my room and go back home," Syaroan glared at him, but Fay greeted him hello. "Well, hello to you too, my cute little descendant," Eriol smiled. "ARGH, don`t call me that!!!," he screamed. Eriol smiply laughed and said, "We need to talk." That was when Fay got up and said, "I`ll wait outside," she smiled at Eriol and exited the room closing the door gently as she went. Fay was nice, but she was with the wrong man. She would need to find out soon that he already had a love. Syaroan groaned, "What do you want??"  
  
"Simply to inform you that Tomoyo and Sakura have come to China," Eriol stated. Syaroan eyes clouded over when Eriol said, 'Sakura.' "Sakura...," Syaroan whispered. "Yes, Sakura, and I just met Tomoyo in a cafe and Sakura later joined in as well. "Well did Sakura say anything about me??," Syaroan asked excited. By this, Eriol was interested. It seemed to be only a one-side love though. "Ah, not really... by the way, my cute little descendant, she hates you now. Maybe because you didn`t go back to Tomoeda as you promised that time? And might I add, not even a phone call?," Eriol raised his eyebrow questioning.   
  
Syaroan sighed. He was truly upset that Sakura hated him now. He didn`t even protest when Eriol called him his cute little descendant. "You know the story with training and all. I wasn`t allowed near the phone... but I understand why she must hate me...," Syaroan sighed sadly. "You do still love her, as I see it. But, why did you have to go and get Fay? Also, might I add, get ENGAGED to her?," Eriol ask questionably. Syaroan sighed, "I realized that after about 8 years or more, Sakura must have forgotten about me, and I couldn`t go back to visit her. Then I met Fay. We were friends at first and she reminded me so much about Sakura so I asked her out simply as a friendly date at first, then I realized that I also had feelings for Fay.  
  
I knew a long-distance relationship could never work with Sakura, yet I was soon falling in love with Fay, so I... I..., Syaroan couldn`t finished his sentence. "So you what? SETTLED on Fay?," Eriol dangerously asked. "Yeah...," Syaroan mumbled. Eriol sighed, shaking his head, "I suggest to you that you meet up with Sakura and have a talk. She and Tomoyo will be staying at my mansion starting tomorrow." "So I`ll visit her in the afternoon tomorrow," Syaroan chimed excitedly. "Ermm... I would not suggest that. You should be there to talk with Tomoyo but let Sakura be able to see you. Explain everything to Tomoyo, she might tell Sakura and then I`ll be there as well to see how she might feel afterwards," Eriol said rather sagely.   
  
Syaroan had to furrow his eyebrows in frustration before he finally agreed. Of course he wanted to talk to Tomoyo, he just wanted to TALK to Sakura as well. "Okay, well, I`ll be seeing you," Eriol patted Syaroan`s back and left him to think. Outside he nodded farewell to Fay and she entered his room again. She sat down on his bed and watched her fiance. She couldn`t help but giggle, "Oh Xiao-Lang, you look she cute when you`re thinking!" "Huh? Oh Fay, hi," Syaroan smiled. Fay couldn`t help but to giggle once more to this. Syaroan grinned again, but inside, deep inside his heart, he was still thinking about Sakura.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
AUTHORESS` NOTE:: Well plz review again heh. Next chappie Syaroan and Sakura will finally meet again!! 0_0 GASP! LOL. Wait patiently. I think maybe I could post the next chapter tomorrow! 


End file.
